Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to cognitive computing, and more particularly to devices and methods for computer learning using floating gate transistors.
Description of the Related Art
Neural networks (NN) are a leading method for implementing machine learning and training for cognitive computing. Cognitive computing provides a capability for computers to learn. Cognitive computing is the simulation of human thought processes in a computerized model. Cognitive computing involves self-learning systems that may employ data mining, pattern recognition and natural language processing to mimic the way the human brain works.